


Wrap Me Up

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone thinks sick and cuddly Keith is the cutest, Galra DNA, Getting Together, Keith steals blankets, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Keith (Voltron), Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day 29 of Keithtober2019 - ThiefKeith gets sick. Lance keeps losing his blankets. How are the two related?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Wrap Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all you lovely readers! We've finally made it to the homestretch. There's only 2 months until Keithtober 2020 and I'm finally finishing the 2019 challenge after 10 long months! Thanks to all of you who are still reading! All the sweet comments and kudos mean a lot to me. Hugs to all.
> 
> Also, trigger warning for mentions of vomit for those of you who need the heads-up. It's not graphic, but it is there.

It was bound to happen. They all succumbed to some illness or another at one point in time and it was only inevitable that Keith was going to eventually get sick as well. The first time it happen, Shiro warned them…he gave them all a stern talking too as if they were nothing more than irresponsible toddlers. And okay, it might have been warranted since technically they were still teenagers thrust into an intergalactic space war that was thousands of years in the making, but still, they were all sympathetic to each other when the common cold kicked their proverbial asses. But when Shiro told them that Keith tended to show more affection when he was sick, well Lance found that hard to believe.

  
The other odd occurrence was that Lance seemed to keep losing blankets. Lance loved soft, fuzzy blankets of any sort and some of the planets they visited had some of the softest fabrics. And while Lance had a huge assortment of blankets, he could have sworn he should have more than what was currently shoved in his already full to bursting closet. 

  
What Lance didn’t account for was that the two events; Keith getting sick and the case of the missing blankets actually were directly related. 

  
So, back to the first time Keith actually got sick. Shiro had warned them, as previously mentioned, that Keith tended to seek out physical touch when not feeling well. No one was to make fun of Keith for this. Why Shiro felt the need to look directly at Lance when he said this, well who knows. But Lance would not make fun of anyone feeling under the weather. No sir. Lance knew what it was like to feel that lethargic ache in your body and all you wanted was some warm cuddles. But he couldn’t help the huff of disbelief that prickly Keith would just cuddle up to anyone at any time. But Keith, as usual, just had to prove Lance wrong. Insert dramatic huff and eye rolls here. 

  
They had been taking things easy for the past few days because there was something in the atmosphere of one of the planets they had been to that affected humans. All of the paladins suffered the equivalent of a horrible cold, but Keith had the most fortunate luck to suffer doubly so because of his Galra DNA as well. While everyone else had been fine within a few days, Keith was still miserably suffering. Everyone had gathered to watch Pidge and Lance set up some new game when Keith came stumbling in. His face was flushed from fever and his hair was a mess. No one said a word but everyone’s eyes widened as Keith sat down hard and slumped against Shiro’s side. Pidge let out a soft cooing noise and Shiro glared hard, “Remember what we talked about.”

  
So look, Lance can understand why Shiro gave them the lecture but honestly, seeing Keith all soft and vulnerable leaning against his brother with eyes glazed over, yeah it made Lance want to coo over him as well. 

  
Several days later Lance could have sworn he had picked up a blanket from that planet with the green moon. He remembered the pretty pastel yellows, pinks and oranges like a soft muted sunset and okay so maybe he only thought about buying it. With a sigh Lance gave up and grabbed another older blanket that wasn’t quite as soft but it would have to do. 

  
It happened several more times. Keith got sick and days or maybe weeks later Lance wouldn’t be able to find a blanket. It’s not like he had a shortage of blankets but sometimes he just wanted a certain one and it was just nowhere to be found. But then again it was space and strange things happened in space, like the time there was an infestation of cute cat like creatures that were completely harmless but Lance and Pidge giggled endlessly about tribbles. But that’s another story. 

  
And so here it is, a couple of years into this saving the universe thing that they are doing when Keith gets sick again. It starts off slow, Keith picks at his food one night, complains about not being able to sleep well the next night, he skips training, and then there’s the tell-tale symptom of sick Keith. Lance is teaching Allura how to knit, yarn is spread everywhere, and Keith wanders in all glassy eyed and just lays down and places his head in Allura’s lap. They’ve all had Keith attach to them at one time or another when he catches a space cold so Allura just moves her yarn to the side and gives Keith a pitying look, “Oh dear, it looks like Galra really are allergic to those flowers on the planet Gahndrey.” 

  
Keith lets out a weak sigh and stares aimlessly at nothing. It’s almost an hour later when Lance notices Keith sit up abruptly and place a hand over his mouth. Lance for his part doesn’t even flinch. He grabs a nearby container and shoves it under Keith’s face just as he loses everything in his stomach. It’s not pretty, but Lance has nieces and nephews, and he’s also friends with Hunk. You don’t have a weak stomach being friends with Hunk. 

  
Once Keith is done he slumps bonelessly against Lance, teeth chattering from the chills wracking his body. Lance places a hand against Keith’s forehead and frowns, “Ok, let’s get you to bed and then I’ll find some juice or something to keep you hydrated.”

  
Keith for his part just let’s Lance have his way and follows Lance without any arguing. Lance heads straight to the closet in Keith’s room, “I’m gonna get you an extra blanket from….”

  
Keith doesn’t even realize what’s happened until he looks up and sees Lance staring at the closet and then back at Keith. He can’t even respond. His cheeks heat up and he can’t tell if it’s from the fever or from Lance’s calculating glare.  
Lance reaches for a familiar blanket that’s all pale yellow and pink and orange and the softest fleece like material. He holds the blanket gently fingering the fabric as if trying to figure out a difficult puzzle and the solution is just out of reach. “Where did you get this?”

  
Keith swallows hard, “I, um…well, I can explain actually.”

  
Keith cannot explain. 

  
Lance reaches back in the closet and pulls out another blanket, a combination of blues like the beaches in Cuba. He pulls out other blankets, all that he lost or misplaced, or so he thought. 

  
Keith is now a shivering mess. He’s cold and hot all at once but Lance is just staring at him. He can’t read his expression. He’s not angry, or mad, but there’s something and Keith just doesn’t know what it is.

  
“Keith, why do you have these?” These being all of Lance’s blankets. Well there are also a few blankets he stole from Allura and Hunk, but most of them belonged to Lance.

Keith really wishes Lance would quit looking at him, but he knows he owes Lance an explanation. He’s not quick enough to come up with a lie and in his fevered state he blurts out the truth because really he’s just so tired. His voice is raspy and barely there and his eyes are overly glassy, “They smelled like you when I took them.”

  
There’s no reaction from Lance and Keith doesn’t know what to do with that. He’s also not sure what to do when Lance drops the bundle of blankets in his arms and walks out of Keith’s room. Several minutes pass and Keith thinks Lance isn’t going to come back. He lays down with his back to the door and curls into a shivering mess of chattering teeth and wet lashes. He’s not crying. He will deny that his heart is a shattered mess and the wetness on his cheeks is from allergy eyes. 

  
Keith doesn’t register the soft whoosh as the door to his room opens. He doesn’t move until he feels a slight dip in the bed behind him. There’s a hand on his shoulder and Lance’s voice, “Hey, let’s get you up so you can drink some water.”

  
Keith turns a bit and Lance lets out a soft sigh. “Come on mullet.”

  
Lance puts a hand under Keith’s shoulder and slowly eases him into a sitting position. He hands Keith a small glass of water. He waits while Keith just holds the glass in his lap and keeps his head down. Lance reaches forward and slowly as if trying to not spook a feral cat he pushes a lock of hair away from Keith’s forehead. It takes a while for Lance to get Keith to drink anything but he finally manages. He moves the glass to a nearby night stand and grabs something from the floor. 

  
Lance takes his time fluffing up Keith’s pillow and helping him lay back down on the bed. He drapes several blankets over Keith and there’s a hitch in Keith’s breathing. Lance just shushes him and then snuggles his way onto the bed.

  
Keith tenses up. His body is on full alert and his senses don’t know what to do. He’s wrapped in blankets that smell like Lance but at the same time he still can’t read the look on Lance’s face. He must be upset that Keith took his blankets but he’s here making sure Keith drinks water. He can’t quite get a grip on what it all means. Lance cups Keith’s cheek and uses a thumb to wipe away a stray tear. Keith grips Lance’s wrist and presses his forehead into Lance’s chest, “I’m sorry.”

  
Lance shifts so that one arm is under Keith’s head and the other is wrapped around Keith’s waist and pulling him closer. He adjusts the blankets so it covers Keith completely and presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead, “We’ll talk about your stealing habits later. Now you just need to get some rest.”

  
Keith looks up at Lance through a mop of hair in his eyes, “You’re not mad at me?”

  
Lance runs a hand over Keith’s back and gives him a soft, lopsided smile, “Nah. Just caught me by surprise. I’m pretty sure we can find a compromise later.”

  
The tension is slowly bleeding out of Keith. He’s wrapped in soft blankets and Lance’s arms. And really as he drifts off to sleep he should have seen it coming. He should have known that somehow Lance would use this to his advantage. But once Keith is better and looking back on it, he can honestly say that it worked out for him as well. Now all of his blankets smell like Lance and he gets to fall asleep every night in Lance’s arms. And when he’s sick the first person he finds is his boyfriend stretched out on a couch reading a book, and Keith climbs on top of Lance with a blanket around his shoulders and waits for those arms to wrap around his shoulders as he buries his face in the crook of Lance’s neck and inhales deeply. 


End file.
